Removable and moveable elements installed on exterior surfaces of aerospace vehicles, such as hatches, doors, access panels, engine cowlings, nacelles, and radomes employ latches. What is desirable is a latch that can be opened or closed manually or it can be opened automatically when a defined load is reached.